


No Better Father

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant but with a few tweaks here and there, Dad tony is a joy to write, Domestic Fluff, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE HAS A CHOICE TO BE ONE, F/M, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Reader has been with Tony from the start, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, endgame? i dont know her, honestly this is more for tony, just happiness because they deserve it, let tony be a dad 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: After the events of Endgame, finally all together and whole, there's a wedding! So, Tony and his daughter takes a walk down memory lane to see how far they've come.





	No Better Father

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anons: really enjoying your Stark!reader fics, sooo imma request one where it’s the reader’s wedding night and after the wedding Tony disappears somewhere and the reader finds him and they just talk for awhile and reminisce together all the moments they shared while reader was growing up... thanks!!!
> 
> : I just read The Newest Addition and it’s the CUTEST! can you please do one like a prequel to it when the reader just started dating steve and they were dating behind tony’s back and then how tony found out

[Y/N] elegantly twirled once again, the light and gentle fabric of her wedding dress flowed beautifully in a spiral. Morgan clapped as she giggled in wonder, completely entranced by her sister's gown. [Y/N] smiled back, taking her little sister's hands to hers, swaying side to side to the soft music and light chatter of the party.

The music stopped as the two ended their dance with a cute curtsy. Morgan stepped up to her sister, wrapping her small arms around [Y/N]'s waist as the others clapped for them. The bride hugged her back before fixing the flower crown on her head before letting her run towards the other kids, purposely crashing into Peter's open arms. It was well into the night yet it felt like it only began.

"Is that all of it?" [Y/N] asked as she made her way towards her bridesmaid who was gawking over the party.

Natasha glanced up, looking straight at Clint who was perched atop one of the decorative pillars, on camera duty. The finally man put down the camera, giving her a thumbs up. Natasha smiled before gazing back at the bride, a satisfied aura radiating off of her.

The redhead volunteered to host the reception the moment she found out about the wedding. She took it upon herself to supervise the planning, helping the couple in every way she can, even making the wedding video for memories. They really weren't sure if they were doing this right to be honest, but to hell with it. They were having fun and that's all that matters.

"I think the only thing missing is the father-daughter dance."

[Y/N] hummed in agreement, nodding as she excused herself to go find her father. [Y/N] glanced all around, looking for that specific face in the crowd. She checked the tables and the open bar and anywhere he should be but he wasn't in sight. [Y/N] spotted Pepper instead, talking to Wanda and Rhodey.

She walked towards them, and tapped her shoulder, momentarily giving her a light shock as she turned before Pepper giggled it away.

[Y/N] smiled back at the two who greeted her before turning back at the woman. "Have you seen dad? It's time for the father-daughter dance."

Pepper nodded, wide-eyed as she tipped her wine glass to her mouth. She took a small sip before smiling brightly, the redness of her cheeks obviously not because of the rogue she had put on prior.

She turned around and pointed, narrowly missing Rhodey as [Y/N] followed her finger. "He's right-" she paused, the words dying down in her mouth as completely confusion took in her drunken form. "Huh, what?"

"I could've sworn he was right there," Pepper whispered, baffled by the empty chair. From what she can remember, she only excused herself to get some drinks for the both of them.

She went to place her drink down, eyes already darting towards different directions, trying to find her husband but she only made herself dizzy. "Let me just-"

"It's okay, mom," [Y/N] consoled as she caught almost trip over her own feet, letting Pepper recollect herself. "I'll go ahead and find him."

"Are you sure?"

[Y/N] nodded, smiling sweetly at her before sending a look at Wanda who nodded, already linking her arm with the woman.

"That's your last glass, okay?" [Y/N] shouted as she walked away to Pepper who gave her a thumbs up before she downed her drink next to a worried Wanda and a sighing Rhodey.

[Y/N] let her gaze stray around, smiling at their guests before her eyes landed on her lovely and sharply-dressed newlywed husband, Steve Rogers. He was talking to Sam and Bucky, talking about what was him and [Y/N]'s future plans now that they were married. Even from behind, the man was a sight for sore eyes.

[Y/N] made her way towards him, greeting him with a light kiss on the cheek before whispering to his ear, "hey, I'll be right back. I'll just go find dad."

Steve perked, instinctively starting to look for a place to put down his glass, excusing himself from the conversation. "I'll go with you."

"No, no. Stay here." [Y/N] smiled as he faced her, just itching to persist. She put her hand on his, wordlessly telling him that it was fine. "I'll be right back."

Steve raised a brow at her to which she only offered a bright smile. He breathed out a short sigh, nodding. "Okay. Be safe."

With one last hand squeeze, he let go of his wife's hand, watching as she left the party, walking towards the waters.

[Y/N] knew her father too much. He loved parties, especially the ones where it's just strictly for his family. They wanted the wedding to be a private affair, away from the public eye. They settled for a small island, deciding on getting a simple yet fancy beach wedding.

She glanced towards the beach, her sandals in her hands, barefoot on the sand as she went on a stroll. She let the soft ocean breeze calm her nerves and drown out the music from the party until a small figure from afar caught her eye.

"Hey," [Y/N] called out. Tony turned around to see his beautiful daughter, glowing even in the low light. Her slight chiffon floor-length gown and elegant flower crown only brought out the joy-filled smile that decorated her face all day long.

"Am I interrupted something?"

"No, no, of course not. I just wanted to come here and..." Tony glanced back to the waters and motioned to the ocean, letting it take his breath away. "Look at the waves."

[Y/N] chuckled, moving closer to sit next to her father on the smooth sand, bunching up the extra fabric onto her lap. "That's incredibly zen of you, dad."

He chuckled, taking no offense. "What can I say? Having two daughters does that to a man. Especially when one of them just got married."

"Why are you here?" Tony asked after it settled in him. "Aren't you supposed to be at your reception?"

"Father-daughter dance."

"Ah..." Tony nodded. He took in a deep breath, letting his eyes gaze at the calming waves one last time before he dusted his lap, glancing at his daughter. "Should we go then-?"

"Do you think I'm making a rash decision?" [Y/N] asked all of a sudden, catching him off guard and making Tony sit back down just to digest that question.

"Making?" He started before he let out a short snort. "You already said 'I do'."

Tony laughed at his own joke, chuckling to himself before he gazed back at [Y/N] who only looked back at him hopeful, waiting for a real answer.

Tony's laughter quickly died down. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking straight ahead. "Of course not. I know how much you love each other."

"And as much as I hate to say it. I'm glad that you found someone like Steve to love," Tony admitted. It was obviously a difficult subject for him to be honest about but he persisted, taking his words from the heart. "I know he'll take care of you. And that he'll never give up on you. That's the beauty of him."

"Don't tell him I said that," he quickly followed, to which [Y/N] nodded, pushing down the urge to smile.

"You love him. He loves you. You promise to be there for each other and nothing could tear you apart. I mean, you both made that very clear in your vows." Tony shrugged, offering a calming smile at his daughter. "So why make it more difficult than he has to be?"

[Y/N] nodded, letting his words sink in. He was right. She and Steve had went through so much and now that they had a chance at peace and happiness, they were going to take it whether fate or anyone wants them to or not.

"You're old enough to make mistakes and own up to them anyway."

"Dad," she scolded, only sending Tony to a fit of laughter.

"Just know how weird this is for me," Tony defended.

"I just walked you down the aisle, gave your hand away, and watched you vow your love to a man at the altar in just one day," Tony listed down, emphasizing on each one before gesturing at her. "You're just all grown up! Look at you, you're a married woman now."

"It's just feels too fast," Tony stressed, exasperated at the thought.

[Y/N]'s face scrunched up as he said that. Out of everything her father could use to describe her wedding, too fast was definitely not up there.

"You do know how old I am, right, dad?"

"Cut me some slack," Tony complained, defending himself. "Just looking at your sister, it reminds me of how _you_ used to be a wide-eyed kid all those years back."

That's when [Y/N]'s interest has been piqued. "Really?"

Tony nodded as he confirmed it. "The cutest little rascal."

"You mean you still remember how we first met?"

"Are you challenging me?"

[Y/N] rested her chin on her hand, tilting her head as she smiled sweetly. "Can you tell me?"

"You were so little back then," Tony started after he cleared his throat, letting the story go on its own. "But the shock you gave me when you called me 'dad' the first time was absolutely unforgivable."

"Can you imagine how struck I was when this woman just showed up, with a two year-old on my party, claiming it was mine?"

[Y/N] could almost imagine his face, young and afraid. "I imagine that's when the first white hairs popped out?"

"The next ones came when the test came out positive."

Tony thought about it for a moment, looking back at that faithful day that changed his life forever. And he didn't even know it yet. "She only ever asked for support, your mom. She promised to keep it hush-hush as long as I support you and your future studies."

"Because you were such a bright kid. Two years old and already learning third grade math. You were a child genius," Tony boasted, repeating the same words he heard her mom say.

"Which gave her the idea I was yours."

"Bingo."

"It was good while it lasted," Tony went on, a whisper of a smile on his lips as he remembered how naive he used to be. "What she needed for you barely made a difference on my bank account. If I ignored it hard enough, it was like nothing ever changed."

"But then," Tony paused, taking a short breath, the air between them suddenly gotten thicker. "The accident happened and-"

"And then I was your problem?" [Y/N] finished for him, smirking at the slightest.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "More like the other way around."

* * *

"Dad?" The little girl shakily repeated over again and again, looking up at the man who was sitting quietly on the couch with his head in his hands, keeping on tugging his shirt with her little fingers to get his attention.

"I'm not your dad," Tony finally snapped.

The child jerked her hand back and froze, fear overcoming her features, never being shouted at before.

He sighed, kneeling down to face a kid whose tears were flowing freely down her face as she hugged her teddy bear as tight as she could.

Tony mustered up his softest voice. "Your mom doesn't have any other relatives so you'll have to stay here."

"Do you understand that?"

"Yes, D-" little [Y/N] sniffed, wiping the tears and snot streaming down her face with her arm. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Tony sighed, shaking his head at his past self. Just thinking about it filled his mind with everything he should've done for [Y/N], but didn't. "I wasn't good to you at that time."

"You could've been worse." [Y/N] just shrugged it off, turning her head towards the ocean, letting that subject die on its own.

"I sent you away."

"Where I had the best education."

"I never contacted you except when sending money."

"Which is why I never had any problems with my needs."

"I wouldn't even give you my last name."

"Which let me live as a normal kid."

"You were young," Tony argued.

"So were you," [Y/N] answered back, not missing a beat.

That was her thing. [Y/N] Stark would never let her father beat himself up over past mistakes, especially the ones that involved her. He had been through enough and she wasn't about to add to that, not if she can do anything about it.

"You were better to me when I reached high school though," [Y/N] chimed, wrapping her arm with his.

"That's-" Tony started, racking his mind to disagree, coming up to nothing- "I guess."

"That's when people _really_ started to dig about you," [Y/N] pointed out, so clearly remembering the days when the paparazzi were truly shameless. "And you couldn't deny me anymore."

Tony shrugged. "You were gaining your own fame."

* * *

"Since when can a kid your age that's barely in high school do better calculus than the senior professors at your school?!" Tony shouted through the screen, eyes darting towards a video sent to him personally by the principal of his kid wiping the floor with her shocked teachers before going back to watch as his kid go around her room, tinkering on a machine.

"Since before puberty," [Y/N] nonchalantly answered, going over her homework like it was more important than video-chatting her own father. "I wouldn't expect you to know though."

"Right, Mr. Stark?"

* * *

"I did it all for my image."

"And that was okay," his daughter hummed, leaning back on her palms.

"Cause I enjoyed every bit of those stunts," [Y/N] confessed as she piped up. The undeniable grin lighting up her face as she fondlyremembered. "Remember that trip to Malibu? With all the hot women?"

"That's what you remember?" Tony raised his eyebrows, almost offended but [Y/N] only childishly nodded. "Out of everything?"

"Not the time I made Ben & Jerry's do a whole buffet at your high school when I couldn't go on Father's Day?"

[Y/N] eagerly shook her head, a wide, enthusiastic smile lighting up her face. "It was the best."

"They were all so good to me," she gushed, sinking her fingers into the sand. "It was like getting a dozen of supermodels be your personal maids, all eager to serve you hand and foot."

"They thought they can suck up to you and be my stepmom if I liked them," [Y/N] snickered, taking a handful of sand before throwing it towards the sea.

[Y/N] laughed, radiating with joy, remembering just how desperate those women were, fighting over her favor. "Didn't work, but I did have the best time of my life."

"That was just for a photo shoot... for some magazine," Tony muttered, filled with guilt as he looked over her pitifully. "To show that I take care of my daughter."

"But still," [Y/N] insisted, completely glazing over that fact, "it was the longest time you had ever talked about _and_ to me before."

Tony deflated even more. "Are you just trying to make me feel bad?"

"No. That was the first time you ever really talked to me as your daughter." [Y/N] pointed out, a sense of nostalgia flooding through her, glancing up to the night sky. "I'd say that's what people called 'a change of heart'."

Tony furrowed his brows before he breathed out a laugh, the memory coming back to him. "You were a smart kid and you made the interviewer eat his own words when he criticized me."

"And you called him out when I finally pushed him to his limits."

* * *

"How dare you call my daughter a good-for-nothing brat?!" Tony interrupted the man from further insulting his daughter.

The man opened his mouth, now lost for words; he didn't expect to be shouted at by Tony Stark himself.

"This is [Y/N] _Stark_ you're talking to!" Tony emphasized on her last name as the kid raised her chin at the foolish man.

"Apologize, right now."

But before the man could even say a single word to defend himself, Tony had already lifted a hand in front of the man's face, having already changed his mind. "You know what? We don't need your apology. Better yet, get out. No one talks to a Stark like that."

Tony stared him in the eye. "Get out of our faces. Now. Before I get someone to drag your ass out of this island."

* * *

"Even when I was like that, all those years, you never got angry with me." Tony looked back at all those times before that moment. He was never the 'father of the year', he knows that, but not once had [Y/N] ever made him feel like he was horrible to her. "I never heard one bad word from you."

"I mean, in my head, I was just really thankful to have a father." [Y/N] took in a deep breath, pouting her lips as she thought about it. "I knew I had one and I knew who he was, but that was the first time I ever really felt like I had a dad."

[Y/N] rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm to his, fixating her gaze to the calm waves. "After that, it was pretty much smooth sailing anyway."

"You asked me to live with you, and introduced me to the world as _[Y/N] Stark_ ," she breathed out, raising her hand to the sky, as if wiping her name onto the stars.

"Took my time..." Tony whispered out, to which [Y/N] immediately shut down. "The perfect time."

To that, [Y/N] sent him a glare, daring him to argue with her. Tony only raised a hand in surrender, stretching out his legs onto the sand.

"Remember the science fair I joined and battled with seniors almost twice my age?" [Y/N] suddenly blurted, side-glancing at her father. "With the pocket-sized, nuclear energy source?"

"How can I not?" Tony shook his head at the memory popping in his head. "I had to swear on court that I had nothing to do with that project of yours..."

* * *

"Dad, you don't have to do this." [Y/N] tried to convince him, already embarrassed that the problem blew up this big. Thanks to her father, she didn't grow up in the limelight so this was all very new to her. "It's fine, I don't care if they don't believe me."

"I do," Tony stressed. The man pointed onto the machine, peacefully sitting on the middle of the table, surrounded by numerous serious-looking people in suits she doesn't recognize. "You made that amazing feat of science all on your own. You deserve your credit."

"And by me, you're gonna it."

[Y/N] anxiously played with her fingers, her feet tapping nervously against the floor. "This is just too much trouble for one stupid science fair project."

"Hun, those other _shit-talking_ contestants just made a robot that can walk to and fro. You made a discovery!" Tony continued, walking towards the other end of the long table. "And there's no way I'm going to let them drag my daughter's name down the mud."

Knowing that her father had already passed the point of no return, [Y/N] sank further into her chair, finally succumbing to the pressure. "But how are we gonna do that?"

"Munchkin, that's what the team of lawyers are for."

* * *

"I don't think they really believed us."

Tony scoffed. "But I was ruled out as innocent."

"And if I remember correctly, your blue ribbon is still hanging above my fireplace," Tony boasted, feeling no remorse for those people they practically wiped the floor with to get that proper title. [Y/N] entered the contest fair and square and he wasn't going to let anyone slander her for being a genius. Especially when it ran in the blood.

"I guess," [Y/N] concluded, couldn't help but smile at the mental image of her father throwing her a party just for winning a little plastic ribbon. It was one of the first time she ever had something like that. "It was fun to finally have someone recognize what I could do."

"And it also made me more famous at school."

"Since high school was so fun while it lasted," she huffed, reminiscing that one year she experienced a normal high school before she was transferred to one that would 'fit her better'.

"At least, I got to experience what a high school prom would be like. Remember?"

The same bitter taste flooded Tony's mouth, mirroring the same sensation he felt all those years before. He almost felt sick just thinking about it. "To this day, I still don't know how you did it."

* * *

"Jarvis, block all incoming calls and messages, wipe the entire inbox clean, and tell every single goddamn delivery man that has the audacity to knock on those doors to take back whatever shit they have," Tony instructed, pinching the bridge of his nose, already nursing a growing headache. "Tell them to keep it or shove it up their ass, I don't care."

"Dad!" [Y/N] shouted at him, embarrassed, wishing he'd just stop.

"They don't even go to your high school, [Y/N]! How do they even know about your prom?!"

Tony widened the screen, completely flustered at the amount of names and messages flooding their inbox. "This looks like every boy with a trust fund is asking for you!"

"How do these snot-nose bitches even have our house address?!" Tony continued to scroll down the list of boys, messaging the Stark mansion left and right, recognizing a few famous names as he stopped and pointed, "Is that one an actual prince?!"

[Y/N] swiped the screens away, clearing it all off, already having had enough. "Dad, they all look decent!" She defended, her patience being stretching thin. "Plus, we're allowed to bring non-students to the cotillion."

"That's because you go to school with nerds! It's a school for advanced children! YOUR ACTUAL CLASSMATES SHOULD BE ALMOST TWICE YOUR AGE."

* * *

"I didn't go to prom with a date on that day." [Y/N] reminisced, an odd sense of pride washing through her. "Which just prompted me to dance with whoever I liked."

"And so many assholes gate-crashed the party." Tony grimaced. "You know I received a memo from your principal."

To that, [Y/N] only dramatically flipped her hair, glancing at her father over her shoulder. "It's not like it was my fault."

Tony rolled his eyes, only to have his arm slapped but the man just continued the story. "You graduated too fast."

"I feel like they just wanted me out of there as soon as possible," [Y/N] huffed, the memory of her teachers making her frown. They never really liked overly smart students who didn't know their limits. "And then it was college."

"You left. For so long."

Honestly, [Y/N] couldn't even make an excuse for that. "I didn't have much care with the whole company business and weapons thing. But I still needed to go earn a degree and learn on my own. Wanted to see what would pique my interest that would still be useful for the company. I wanted to see what I could as just me."

Tony knew that. They may have the same blood flowing through their veins. But they had so many differences, differences that only tore them apart. [Y/N] had already grown up and was therefore entitled to live a life where she's not under Tony's wing. But it was harder for him than anyone else. He felt like he had lost her.

"You should've just stayed with me," Tony let out, looking down on his fingers. "Maybe you could've foreseen it all."

[Y/N] pursed her lips, sadness clouding her features. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't even know. I would've came home and finished my studies faster."

"But hey," [Y/N] bantered, bumping her shoulder to his. "I'm kind of glad of how it all turned out."

[Y/N] raised her brows at her father, offering a toothy grin. Tony snorted as he remembered something, still bitter about that part as [Y/N] just laughed at him, knowing exactly what triggered that reaction. "College, my ass."

* * *

"... you're fired."

"That's not your call."

To be one hundred percent honest, Tony had tuned off this whole conversation, no matter how important Fury and this, _agent Romanoff_ thinks it is that he listens. But for all he cares, they're chasing after a lost cause.

"I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

Fury raised his cup to his lips with a smug look on his face. "Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

Tony's eyes suspiciously darted towards the director and to the redhead, unsure of how he should take that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We have another agent we'd like to introduce," Fury cleared his throat, raising his cup almost as a salute. "Newly graduate and top of her class."

The shrill sound of a chair scratching against the floor tiles by his side made him cringe and look, only to be startled with a smirk that he's all too familiar with. "Hey, dad."

Tony blinked, unable to hide his shock. "You've been with shield?... This whole time?"

[Y/N] nodded, a proud smile plastered on her face, absolutely beaming in her uniform. She looked so much different than the last time Tony had seen her, albeit was a few years ago. But this was too big of a change for him to not know.

"How?"

"I showed them technologies they should have." [Y/N] shrugged, glancing over her director and fellow agent who proudly gawked at her. "And they simply repaid me with training."

"I was going to take my time but then..." she trailed, her attention going back to her father, expression dulled as she faced him. "They tell me my dad's out there, practically throwing his life away."

"So, I'm here."

Tony took his time, letting his head fall as he tried to remember all the details, slowly connecting the dots.

"So that's why you never call."

"That wasn't my fault," [Y/N] defended right away.

The Starks both glanced at Fury who didn't back down from their judgmental stare and continued to sip his drink.

"It was spy training, not day camp."

* * *

"I thought you'd be okay," [Y/N] explained, trying to remember the same words she told herself while she was still a shield trainee, barred from communicating to anyone from the outside. So much that she knew absolutely jack squat about what was happening to her father until they gave her the green light.

"When I got back, you had so many things going on, right?" [Y/N] teased, elbowing her father's side. "Iron man?"

Tony suppressed a smile, remembering her face the first time she saw him in his suit. "You weren't surprised."

"I was worried when I first heard it all, but never surprised," [Y/N] cleared.

"I knew you'd end up okay," she honest-to-god admitted, squeezing her father's hand. "You always did."

Tony glanced back at her, somehow lost for words. "You saw the good in me when no one else had."

"Call it a skill," [Y/N] admitted, chuckling at the slightest, taking her words from the heart. "I knew what was best for you."

"Since you never do."

Tony jerked his hand off of hers, only sending [Y/N] to a fleet of giggles, tears pricking her eyes as she tried to wrap her arms around him. Tony playfully pushed away from her embrace, feigning annoyance.

"Hey," Tony called out. "I scored a good one. Admit it."

[Y/N] raised her hands in surrender, knowing better than to argue at that point. She couldn't deny that he didn't after all. She loved that woman too.

"You were never against Pepper though," Tony summed up as he looked back. His daughter never verbally went against his playboy attitude when he was younger. He thought it was because she knew that he wouldn't really go too far. "I always thought you would've put up a fight when I actually started to see someone."

"Why would I?" [Y/N] narrowed her eyes at him, amused. "If anything, I should've warned her about you."

Tony scoffed. "Original. Real funny."

They shared a short laugh, reminiscing the time when [Y/N] finally came home after years of "studying" and it was all because of his decision to make a suit.

"But being iron man was what finally got you involved with the business," Tony pointed out, quite proud of that little feat. That somehow, through bitter challenges accompanied by his poor choices, he still finally got his daughter back.

"Well, Pepper needed some _actual_ help for the company."

"And you were never in any action."

[Y/N] widened her eyes, taking offense. "Like it's my fault I didn't inherit being a magnet to trouble."

* * *

They watched anxiously as the news continued to narrate heart-stopping battle currently going down in New York. So much that none of them even noticed their own phones ringing as they both sat at the edge of their seats for anything about Tony's state.

Exactly the moment the plane landed, both Pepper and [Y/N] wanted to go back and check the damage on their idiot. No phone call was going to suffice this one. And to think that they thought the worst had already passed for them. They really hoped Tony would be able to rest.

They settled with Pepper going on with the business while [Y/N] can go back to give her father an earful. ' _I've screamed his ear off a hundred times. Maybe he'd finally listen if you do it_ ,' Pepper suggested.

[Y/N] took the plane back to New York, ordering the pilot to get there as soon as they possibly can. When she finally arrived, she made no haste of going straight to the Stark tower. The city was in total shambles and the evidence for its destruction was still evident, still littered on the street, but it wasn't enough to deter her. She had someone who deservingly needed to be yelled at.

Once [Y/N] tried to enter the building, shield agents greeted her, trying to tell her that it wasn't safe and it was better for her not to go inside.

But the woman persisted, letting no one block her way. It wasn't until she saw that familiar face, bruised and scratched, had she finally bursted.

"You're never going anywhere without someone looking after you ever again!" [Y/N] shouted as she finally got in front of him.

"Do you understand that?!"

Tony opened his mouth but [Y/N] had already raised a finger, eyes closed, absolutely seething with rage. "I left, I left for _one second..._ and you already almost got your ass stuck in an intergalactic space hole? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?! Are you!?"

"Just tell me and I'll end you RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW MYSELF!"

Tony nodded, lips pouted as he waited a few seconds to give his daughter time to catch her breath. It was only then that [Y/N] finally noticed they weren't alone, quite the opposite actually.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, [Y/N] Stark. [Y/N], meet the earth's mightiest heroes a.k.a. the avengers."

* * *

"That's when you decided to become a full-on avenger. "

"It's not like Fury was going to stop me," [Y/N] hummed.

"I tried."

"Didn't stop me either." Tony sighed, repeating the same reaction he made when [Y/N] stubbornly went against his wishes. But he couldn't blame her either.

"You never really had a rebellious phase," Tony uttered, almost pained to say it.

"So, I guess that's when you decided to start late with Grandpa Frisbee."

"Oh, come on."

* * *

"Captain," [Y/N] greeted as she stood beside the man alone by the bar, completely ignoring the party happening around him. Steve glanced her way and offered a polite smile and nodded. "Ms. Stark. "

[Y/N] dramatically exhaled a short sigh, shaking her head a little. "You call my dad, _Stark_. And me, _Ms. Stark_. Should I start taking offense?"

Steve breathed out a chuckle, facing his whole body towards the woman. "My apologies."

"And what would you want to call me to call you then?"

She smirked triumphantly, raising her chin in instinct as she confidently handed him her hand. "[Y/N]. Just [Y/N]."

Steve glanced at her hand then back at her, entranced by the woman's natural charisma. "Then by all means, call me Steve. Just Steve."

They gave each other one firm shake, and before they could let go, her fingers curled warmly over his.

"Great, I'll call you six p.m. tomorrow," [Y/N] offered, raising a suggestive brow at the man. "Would that work for you, _Steve_?"

Steve couldn't deny the smile erupting from his lips, a light blush rising up to his cheeks. "I see the snark is in the blood."

[Y/N] smirked, now fully invested, finding that blush of his every bit charming. "If you play your cards right, I can guarantee you'll be able to see more than that."

Tony almost spat out the drink he had in his hand to Rhodey's face at what he heard from a few feet away. "What the hell!?"

* * *

"I did not like that."

"No, you didn't."

Tony stared on far away to the dark sea, as if going though his mistakes in his head. "I should've stopped you right then and there."

"I could've stopped everything. Maybe _that's_ when it all turned to shit. I finally pinpointed it," Tony monologued.

"God," [Y/N] moaned as she complained, those cringeworthy days coming back to her. "I remember how much you freaked out when you found out we were dating."

"I thought you were just joking around with him!" Tony justified.

"It wasn't even like we were being that subtle."

* * *

"Hey, babe," [Y/N] muttered, exhaustion clear in her stature as she just crashed her body beside him on the living room couch.

"[Y/N]." Steve rested back, momentarily putting down his charcoal pencils and sketch pad to place attention on his girlfriend. "How was the mission?"

"It was okay," [Y/N] murmured, letting her head fall back on the couch.

Steve inched closer, seeing a few forming bruises on her skin, a result of an accomplished mission. "Are you tired?"

"A little. My head is spinning."

"Here, just." Steve gently placed [Y/N]'s head to rest on his shoulder, letting her link her arm with his as she shifted her body to lean more onto him. "Comfortable?"

The woman hummed, resting her eyes. Steve chuckled, carefully reaching for his materials, and turning the page of his sketch pad to a new one.

"Would you mind if I sketch you?"

[Y/N] gave a short sound of agreement. "If you can do it with my head like this, go ahead."

"I never back down from a challenge," Steve playfully grumbled.

[Y/N] smiled through closed eyes. "Oh really?"

"I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Ooh, good one. Come here." [Y/N] beckoned him to come closer, opening one eye. Steve, being the obedient lover that he is, leaned down, letting her press her lips on his. "Try to draw that."

Steve finally put his pencil on paper. "Yes, ma'am."

Unbeknownst to the content and happy couple, there was someone who had arrived just about the same time as [Y/N], freezing up at the sight he had unfortunately bore witness to. "What the hell?!"

Steve ultimately flinched, caught off guard, unaware that the man was behind him. [Y/N] only moaned out, face scrunching up. "Dad, not so loud. I'm gonna get a headache."

Tony marched in front of the two, enraged and stumped, locking eyes with a slightly guilty-looking Steve while [Y/N] calmly tried to get some more shut eye. "But- wha- why- what- how??? I didn't-!!!"

_"Mr. Stark. You are experiencing excessive breathing with abnormally heightened blood pressure. Should I call an ambulance?"_

* * *

"Then all hell broke loose."

"I didn't make it _that_ big of a deal."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." [Y/N] chuckled, giving him a little shake, remembering just how petty he treated Steve after he knew. "You would do _anything_ just to be able to make some sort of comment about how I could've ' _picked better_ '."

"Well, you could've," Tony muttered under his breath. [Y/N] laughed, raising her left hand, the newly situated golden band on her finger shining elegantly against the stars. "A little too late for that now~." She playfully sung, twisting the ring on her finger.

Tony grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, thinking about how his lawyers would be able to say otherwise. 

[Y/N] glanced up to the stars, fondly appreciating the peace that it gave off. "It seems so long ago, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Everything."

"We went through so many challenges," [Y/N] continued, leaning on Tony with a smile on her face, looking over their past battles. "Some _incredibly_ tougher than the others."

"But it only made us stronger."

[Y/N] looked behind with Tony following her gaze. From this distance, they could almost hear the soft music and vibrant chatter of the party, their blurry faces no doubt smiling. "And it gave us this. This new family."

[Y/N] pinched the soft cloth of her gown, lovingly airing it out to lay on the sand, eternally grateful of what it represented. "This new shot at a hopefully more peaceful life."

"I know."

"It seems almost too good to be true, doesn't it?" Tony teased, shaking his head at how much this all seemed like a dream. "Like I'm just waiting for someone to show up and ruin it all."

"But no." Tony shook his head, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm here, safe, with everyone I care about, celebrating my beautiful daughter's wedding."

"I still can't believe it. That were finally here together." Tony took a deep sigh, pursing his lips. His eyes caught the flowy fabric of her gown, kissing the soft the sand. It was supposed to be a happy symbol but he couldn't help but frown.

"But you have your own life now and..."

"I do, dad," [Y/N] interrupted, before Tony could say anything that would upset him even more. "But that's not going to change anything. I still want you to be a part of it."

"A ring on my finger will never mean that I'll forget you. Because you're my dad," [Y/N] gladly went on, looking him in the eye as he hung on to her every word. "You'll always be my dad."

[Y/N] inched closer, wrapping her arms around Tony, bringing him into a tight hug. "I love you."

That's when Tony choked up. The tears he had been holding back ever since the prenuptial suddenly flooded down his cheeks. He clung back to her, pressing a kiss on her hair as he always does. "I love you too, munchkin."

[Y/N] grinned, blinking away the glassiness in her eyes, careful of her makeup as she hugged him back with the same fervor, incredibly thankful for every moment.

Tony sniffed, unapologetically wiping his tears with [Y/N]'s sleeve, face muffled by her shoulder. "Does this mean I can sleep over at your house whenever I want?"

[Y/N] chuckled, rubbing his back. "Just call. My door is always open."

He pulled away, eyes red and puffy. "How about showing up unannounced and slithering in your bed at midnight?"

"I rather you don't." [Y/N] grinned, holding her laughter in. "It will freak Steve out."

Tony scowled. "Oh, right, _he's_ in the equation." He wiped away his cheeks, a deep crease forming on his forehead. "Nice to know I fall second now..."

Before [Y/N] could make another statement, Tony beat her to it. "That does it then," Tony decided, clenching his jaw, switching to a more serious expression.

"I'm going with you two on your honeymoon."

"Dad."

"You know," Tony quickly blurted out before [Y/N] could finish rolling her eyes. She raised a brow, wordlessly asking before he just nodded, taking both her hands. "I'm so proud of you."

[Y/N]'s features softened at her father's words as Tony gave her a gentle grin. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I can't be anymore luckier that I got the toughest and the coolest daughter in the world."

Tony tucked a stray hair to the back of her ear, holding back as his own tears. "Steve doesn't know how lucky he is with you."

[Y/N] breathed out a short laugh before practically tackling Tony with a hug, making him whimper.

"I'll make sure he won't forget."

Tony quickly caught himself, embracing her back. His face brimming with joy as he laughed at her promise, knowing she will keep it. "That's my girl."

After a while, they pulled away, both with ridiculous grins on their faces. They waved it off, exchanging insults about how emotional they were being as they smoothed out their clothes. Tony even offered to help in fixing the flower crown braided into her hair.

Tony stood up, offering [Y/N] a hand, the red and gold paint on his prosthesis glinted against the lowlight. "Let's go. Father-Daughter dance right?"

"Can't exactly do that with both of us here."

[Y/N] smiled back, taking his hand as she stood up, one hand supporting her dress, the other holding on to her father's arm. "I'm the bride. I get to say what we can and can't do at my wedding."

Tony hummed as he agreed, making their way back. "Sure but, this is the only time I'll ever get to experience a dance like this so, we really should."

A line appeared between, before a mischievous smirk turned her lips. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, dad."

"Before you know it, Morgan will be asking you for her own dance soon.-"

"Don't. Just don't," Tony groaned, squinting his eyes, the mere thought upsetting him. "Don't start that with me."

[Y/N] laughed as they made their way back to their family, the crowd greeting them with a welcoming cheer as they made their way to the dance floor. They soft music played in the background, serenading everyone who'd listen. The two quickly assumed their positions before they finally took their dance, as father and daughter.

But truth be told, there was nothing Tony should be afraid of. After all, once a Stark, always a Stark.


End file.
